


Death's Master

by gypsysue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Evil Author Day, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gypsysue/pseuds/gypsysue
Summary: Dean tries to get Death's ring, but gets something else altogether.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 187





	Death's Master

Title: Death's Master  
Author: Gypsysue  
Fandom: Harry Potter/Supernatural  
Pairing: ?  
Rating: M   
Warnings: Messing with timelines and characters. Violence, death, talk of religion, God, Angels, Demons, torture, mentions of child abuse, physical and emotional only.  
Summary: Dean tries to get Death's ring, but gets something else altogether.  
I own nothing.  
This is just a tease, not a full chapter.

Harry appeared suddenly at the table in the restaurant, where he had felt the pull from Death. Pizza, he should have known. He chuckled at the human who was stupid enough to pull a gun on him and wave his hand, freezing the man in place.

“Why have you called me?” Harry asked Death as he pulled a slice of pizza from the tray and bit into it, waiting for an answer. It wasn’t bad, maybe all the stories he heard were right, and Chicago really did have the best pizza.

“This hunter,” and Harry was sure the name was said like an expletive, “has demanded I hand over my ring.”

“Is that so?” Harry asked and turned to the hunter, unfreezing him as he did so, but vanishing the gun. “And why may I asked, do you want Death’s ring?”

“Who the hell are you?” the hunter asked, and Death reached across the table and backhanded the man across the face.

“Watch how you speak to the Master of Death, mortal, or I shall personally throw you into the pits of hell, again.” Death smirked as the hunter flinched at his words.

Harry reached out and laid a hand on the man’s arm, not bother a bit as the hunter tried to pull away from his hand. “Relax?” Harry murmured as he shuffled through the man’s memories. “Dean Winchester. Ah yes, I see, I see it quite well.” Harry said, releasing his grip and settling his hands on the table in front of him. “You do realise that won’t work, right?” he turned to look at Death, “what were you planning on doing?”

“I was going to give him the ring, and watch them destroy themselves,” Death said, without a hint of apology. Harry laughed, one had to get their amusement where they could. He had learnt that lesson in his human life.

“What do you mean it won’t work. I was told the rings would open the cage.”

“And they will Dean Winchester,” Harry said, “but how do you plan on getting Lucifer to jump back into it. He will not go willingly, and death will only come from your plan. I see their deaths already, that of your precious Sam as he takes Lucifer into himself. Your plan will succeed and fail. Lucifer will be locked away, but so will Samuel and Adam. Tortured for all eternity as the Devil’s playthings. Is that the outcome you desire?”

Death scoffed, and Harry turned to face him and smiled indulgently as Death glared at him, annoyed at his Master for taking away his fun. “Think about it, Death. Reason past the fun the chaos it will bring, to the point of your own death. Do you wish me not to interfere now?”

“I had not foreseen that outcome.” Death stated, and only his Master could hear the panic in his voice.

“Your death is not yours to foresee, it is mine, and has been since I became your Master.”

“Of course, Master. I thank you for your foresight.” It had taken Death quite a while to get used to the fact he had a Master, and just a bit longer for their relationship to reach the point it had. Now he could not be more thankful for his Master and all that came with it. The power boost had been a pleasant surprise, but so had the caring he had received after millennia alone, but for his reapers. Death’s Master could do things he could not even dream off, could interfere in plans that Death could not and could affect not just mortals but angels and demons as well. It altered the power in his favour, who could not love that.

“Don’t you have to do what Lucy tells you to do? You know with that leash he has squeezed tightly around your neck.” Dean asked snidely. He was in way over his head and had no idea how to get what he needed now that he knew the outcome.

“Lucifer has no say over me, I did his bidding because I was bored. My Master tore that leash off of me the moment it touched me. No one but he could bind me.”

Harry looked between the two at the table and tried to make a decision. It was hard for him since he had made an effort not to interfere in the matters of the mortal world. He interacted with them out of nostalgia, now and then, but he had been away in another realm and had not heard about the upcoming apocalypse in this one, till now. There were many worlds with many differences.

“What to do, what to do?” Harry had not realised he was speaking out loud at that point.

“What do you mean, ‘what to do?’ You are the most powerful being in the world, and if what I am getting from Death is true, more powerful than Lucifer and probably God himself, you have to help us!” Dean was beyond irritated.

“And why, exactly, should my Master waste his time helping you? He should let your world destroy itself…” Harry placed his hand on Deaths arm, cutting off his rant.

“Without the world, you can’t exist.” Dean all but shouted.

“Nonsense,” Harry said, only half paying attention as he pondered his options, “this is but one of many worlds in the Universe if you but only know how to navigate them.”

Dean seemed to deflate in front of them, why would they help when it was of no consequence if his world survived or not.

“Let me meet all the players, and then I shall decide,” Death’s Master stated, and then they all disappeared from their table and reappeared at Bobby’s place. “Here seems like a good place to start.”

****

"Really?" Harry asks as he studied Bobby, who was frozen in place, gun half raised. "Do all of you start off with guns instead of questions?"

"Well we did just pop in on him unannounced," Dean said as he walked to the fridge and grabbed a beer.

"What I find even more interesting, Mr Singer is the fact that you sold your soul." Harry studied the man in question before reaching out and touching him, pulling the memories from his mind. "Oh Merlin, are there any Hunters out there that don't have a tale of woe?" Harry asked dramatically.

He made a whirling motion with his finger, all for show, and Crowley popped into the room. "And what exactly do we have here?" the demon asked, trying to hide his shocked at being pulled here without the summoning ritual.

"You must be Crowley, King of the Crossroads, angling to become King of Hell, yes?" Harry answered, "Oh what a cute puppy," he said, becoming distracted by Crowley's Hell Hound. The 'hell hound' made its way over to Harry and sat down, a purring sort of sound accompanied by the thumping of its tail against the floor as Harry scratched behind its ear. "And what's your name precious?"

"Juliet, here girl," Crowley said, but she ignored him completely, revelling in the attention of the Master of Death. "What have you done to my dog?" he asked, bitterly.

"Nothing at all, though I think I would like to keep her, what do you say, girl, do you want to stay with me?" Juliet jumped up onto Harry and licked his face in answer. "Now where was I before I got distracted, oh yes," Harry snapped his fingers and Bobby's contracted appeared in his hands.

"What exactly do you think you are doing?" Crowley growled out, and only then realised he couldn't move.

"Stacking the odds, and having fun doing it. I'm just not sure whose favour the odds will be stacked in. But for now, Bobby's soul would be much happier back where it belongs." Harry's grin said it all as he stared at the demon.

"Who are you?" Crowley barked out, trying desperately to hide his growing horror.

"Oh, do forgive me, I am Harry Potter, Master of Death." he chuckled at the reactions around him. Yes, this would be fun.


End file.
